As is known, numerous types of display exist nowadays, these generally being optoelectronic systems that include a screen on which, for example, alphanumeric data can be displayed in the form of luminous characters. Typically, displays find wide use in calculators, portable electronic devices and video units.
Historically, displays have been characterized by having flat types of screen, such as in the case of the structure described in US 2007/0279367 for example, which comprises a liquid crystal display.
Recently, curved and even flexible displays have been proposed. An example of a curved display is described in US 20160018852.
In general, the definition of the screen's pixels, i.e. the luminous dots of the screen, can become difficult with a curved display. In fact, it is possible that the irradiated light associated with a single pixel mixes with the irradiated light associated with one or more adjacent pixels; in consequence, it is possible that an observer perceives the pixels as being blurred. In practice, it is possible that the optical quality of the images that are formed on the screen is reduced.